


We'd Embrace You

by Bluemedallion



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Hugs, Light Angst, Platonic Relationships, spoilers for the new episode, the new episode had me shook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemedallion/pseuds/Bluemedallion
Summary: Directly after Roman, Patton, and Virgil leave Thomas' living room, they pop up in their own mindscape living room.No one is completely satisfied with their feelings from the video.Especially Roman.





	We'd Embrace You

**Author's Note:**

> Sis im shook and that Roman angst floored me  
> I want to hug them  
> This was the best I could do  
> ALSO YA BOI FIGURED OUT ITALICS AND THAT STUFF HOO BOY  
> Also spoilers for the new episode of Sanders sidessss

Roman was smiling as he rose up in the sides’ separate living room.  And he still was!  Just… a lot less, now that the cameras were off of him.  Virgil and Patton rose up at the same time, he noticed.

Their final words had been good.  “How to get to Sesame Street!” What a good way to leave a video off lightheartedly, am I right?  Okay, Roman was pretty obviously distracting himself.  He just couldn't get their words out of his head.

“ _ No one hates you. _ ”

God.  They struck a nerve.  Of course they hated him!  It's how he was.  He couldn't change anything, if he tried being all sad and trying to be friends they'd think he was just putting on an act.  His role to play is that of an arrogant snob.

“ _ You don't need to save face. _ ”

Thomas.   _ Thomas _ had said that.  Thomas was all of them.  Shouldn't that mean something?  Maybe…

“ _ You feel low. _ ”

“ _ It’s okay. _ ”

Patton.  He was so accepting.  He had opened up, admitted to his past mistakes and shown how he was better.  How had he talked about it so freely?  Roman would have been sobbing, or never speaking of it again in an attempt to move on.  But Patton… he was so strong.

“ _ Clearly you're the one that's hurting. _ ”

God it hurt.  Not his eye.  The hiding, the bottling, the repressing.   Roman had been right before (for once) when he had said that he was lashing out.  Whenever the others proved him wrong, he would attack them back.

Roman honestly didn't know why attacking them was his first response.  He loved them.  And he was just attacking them all the time.  Literally all the time, Roman thought to himself.  Because he was _ wrong _ pretty often.   ~~ Pretty often?  More like every day. ~~  Roman was…  ~~ every hour. ~~  He wasn't—  ~~ every second ~~ NO.

“Hey Logan.” Virgil mumbled, looking up to greet the now-human side.  Had he really been reviewing his thoughts for only a few seconds?

“Hello Virgil.” Logan tried to lift his face into something resembling a smile, but the facade wore down quickly.  There the four of them stood, motionless in the living room, consumed by their thoughts.

“Hey Virgil?” Roman broke the silence, shocked by how much his voice was shaking.  Virgil turned his head towards him, concern clearly evident on his face.

“Yeah, Roman?”

“ _ In almost any case we'd embrace you. _ ”

“Uhm… remember like ten minutes ago, when we were singing?” Roman rubbed his arm awkwardly, looking blankly at the wall.

“I mean… yeah?  Just a little bit, Roman.” Virgil chuckled, causing a chain reaction of quiet laughter between the four of them.

“Well…” Roman looked down at the floor, gaining the floor once more.

“You said… you and Patton… you guys would… well.” Roman laughed quietly, stumbling over his words.

“You're fine, Roman.  Go on.” Virgil smiled acceptingly, setting his hand on top of Roman's shoulder.  Roman gulped, swallowing his hesitation and looking to Virgil with a determined expression.

“Earlier, you and Patton said that in almost any case you would embrace me.  And I—” Roman faltered, looking back down at his arm and picking at the sleeve.

“I would like very much to cash one of those embraces in, if maybe one of you wouldn't mind.” Roman mumbled quietly, so quietly that it was a surprise that Virgil even heard him.

“Oh, Roman.” Virgil's voice was filled with pure sympathy.  Slowly, as if afraid he would hurt him (hurt him?  He's Prince Roman, he doesn't get hurt), Virgil wrapped his arms around him.  He laid his cheek on Roman's head, rubbing his shoulders lightly.

Roman leaned into him, dropping the tension in his body.  Oh  _ wow,  _ he was holding a lot of tension.  Jeez.

Roman had mixed feelings about this (when was the last time he had let his guard down?), but it didn't deter him from practically melting into Virgil's arms.  Soon, he felt two other pairs of arms wrapping around them.  Patton and Logan must have joined.  Good.  They all genuinely needed it.

“I didn't say it in the video, but I… I love you guys.” Virgil gulped, and Roman began to feel him shaking.

“I love you too, Virgil.  God, I love all of you.” Roman sighed, melting further into him.

“I love you guys too!” Patton grinned, leaning his head on Roman's shoulder and squeezing tighter.

“While I don't physically have the emotions to be capable of love, I too… erhm… deeply value… all of you.” Logan forced out, and Patton  _ patt _ ed his back.

“We know, Logan.  We know.” Virgil smiled.  Roman grinned too, wrapping his arm around Logan's.

Roman felt warm.  And for the first time in what must have been a long while, he felt loved.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending sucks and this is super short but i did this in only a few hours so take it or leave it queens I just wanted to give my boys a hug


End file.
